In an electro-mechanical system, a force may be applied to an output load using a variety of different actuators, e.g., motors, valves, pistons, or levers. An active material element may be used to enhance overall system performance. For instance, an element formed from a shape memory alloy (SMA) can be used to apply a desired force within the system. SMA elements exhibit pseudo-elasticity, pseudo-plasticity, and shape memory. Such properties may be useful in certain applications.